From analysis of various urinary constituents and estimation of urinary saturation of stone-forming salts the previous study (STONE RISK) to this identified metabolic, environmental, and physicochemical risk factors responsible for or contributing to stone formation. This feasibility study takes the original study one step further in assessing the effect of various treatment approaches on the same risk parameters.